We Met In Preschool
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: Bella has a flashback when she sees an old friend. AH/One-Shot Written for dolphinherovamp5's challenge...Nominated on the Sparkle Awards!


_**Pen name: Sisterhoodfan  
Name: We Met In Preschool  
Summary: Bella has a flashback when she sees an old friend.  
POV(s): Bella  
Universe: All Human  
Challenge: Preschool Challenge**_

_**August 26 1991**_

_**Bella (Bell) age 4**_

_**Edward (Eddie) age 4**_

_"Mommy!" I cried out, I was throwing a full blown tantrum on Miss Catz 'magic carpet'. My mother Renee, was crouched down on the floor beside me, trying to comfort me._

_"Shh." She hushed, looking around the room._

_"Please don't leave me!" I screeched. Mommy sighed and picked me up off the floor, patting my back gently__._

_"Honey, please don't cry, I'll be back really soon, before you even know it." She assured. I looked up at my Mother, who looked pretty stressed out. I sniffed and another tear fell from my eye._

_"Promise?" I asked._

_"Promise." She said determined. Mommy set me back down, kissing me on the cheek before walking away. She paused at the door and blew a kiss at me. I pretended to catch it and smack the kiss on my cheek. I sat back down on the 'magic carpet' and waited for my other classmates. Miss Catz was sitting in the chair, smiling at me every time I glanced at her. A boy walked into the classroom, his mother holding his hand. She kissed him on the cheek and the boy flushed in embarrassment. My jaw dropped open when the boy didn't even cry when his Mommy left him._

_"Why aren't you crying?" I asked._

_The boy shrugged._

_"Why should I cry?" he asked confused._

_"Your Mommy just left." I said._

_"So?"_

_My eyes widened, some tough kid._

_"Wow." I said, dragging the word, and fading it at the end._

_The boy smiled._

_"My names Eddie, whats yours?" he asked._

_"Bell." I said quickly. _

_"Want to be friends?" he asked._

_"Ew, with a boy?!"_

_"Whats wrong with that?" he asked, looking offended._

_"You might have cooties!" I shrieked. Miss Catz stifled a laugh._

_Eddie giggled._

_"I don't have cooties! How do I know if you have cooties?" he asked._

_"I'm a girl and girls don't have cooties." I informed him._

_"Oh…" he said astonished._

_"Well, do you still want to be friends?" he asked._

_I thought about it for a moment. Friends with a boy were pretty gross the way I thought of it, but what the heck._

_"Sure Eddie." I said._

_Eddie grinned, his smile reaching his ears. The other kids started to file in one by one. I found out that most of my classmates were girls. Only three were boys, including Eddie. This was good, because boys are icky._

_"Okay class, sit around in a circle, we will read a book." Miss Catz announced, she implied to much enthusiasm._

_Some of the kids were still crying, their eyes red because their Mommies left them. Psh, they were _such_ babies._

_"Once upon a time…" Miss Catz began._

******************************************************

_"When I grow up, I want to be a Princess." I said dreamily, jumping off the monkey bars. All the kids from my class were running around in the playground, Miss Catz was watching us carefully._

_Eddie gave me a look._

_"Why?" _

_I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"Weren't you listening to Miss Catz's story? She said that Princesses always get everything they want and a Prince will one day sweep them off their feet."_

_"But wouldn't the Prince drop you?" he asked._

_"Why would he do that?" I demanded._

_"Because you're too heavy." He said._

_"I am not!" I shouted._

_Eddie giggled. _

_"Well, wouldn't you want to be a Prince one day?" I questioned._

_Eddie made a face again._

_"No, if I have to carry the Princess forget about it." He waved it off._

_I rolled my eyes, and poked Eddie on the shoulder._

_"Fine, tag!" I yelled._

_Eddie's eyes widened as he ran after me. I tried to out run him, but he was just too fast._

_"Gotcha." He taunted when he caught up with me._

_"Aww." I groaned. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted,_

_"Humph, no fair." I mumbled._

_Eddie frowned. I started walking away._

_"Hey!" Eddie called after me._

_"What?" I asked annoyed._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"You cheated." I said._

_"How?"_

_"You're faster than me." I said._

_Eddie grinned._

_"Will it make you feel better if I ran slower?"_

_A smile crept on my face._

_"Yes." I said._

_"Okay, tag, you're it!" he shouted, poking me on the stomach. This time he went really slow when he ran. I caught up to him easily. I pushed him down instead of poking him. We both fell down laughing._

_"Be careful!" Miss Catz yelled from where she was sitting._

_We ignored her and continued to play, pushing each other down instead of poking ourselves on the shoulder. Miss Catz finally had enough with our charade and decided to brake us up. She told Eddie to sit on the on the bench with her on one side, and me on the other. _

_"Whats time out?" I asked, as she pulled on my arm, dragging me to the bench._

_Eddie shrugged, but Miss Catz didn't respond. I stuck my tongue out at her. Eddie tried to stop his laughter from bursting._

_Miss Catz sent us back to the playground when we finished 'time out' with her. What I think of time out, is that it's just a waste of time. All you do is sit there, and do nothing. You can't even talk! _

_"Okay time to go back inside!" Miss Catz yelled._

_I was pretty sure that I was shaking with fury now; we just got out of time out!_

_"Its okay Bell, theres always next time." Eddie comforted, patting me on the back._

_"You don't have cooties right?" I flinched away from his touch._

_Eddie rolled his eyes._

_**August 26 2001**_

_**Bella age 14**_

_**Edward age 14**_

_"Will you go out with me?" he asked, looking down at his shoes. My heart almost stopped beating. This was the moment I was waiting for since I found out that I had a huge crush on Edward. I let out a small "Yes." And Edward picked me up spinning me around. _

_"Whoohoo!" he yelled. I slapped his shoulder, laughing in the process._

_"Let me down." I shouted, still laughing. He set me down gently and kissed me on the lips, shocking me, but I greatly appreciated it. I saw my best friend Angela running to catch up with the bus, her books weighing her down._

_"Angela!" I yelled, trying to catch with her, Edward was running with me._

_Angela turned around in surprise._

_"Yeah?" she asked._

_"Guess what?!" _

"_What?" _

"_Me and Edward are going out!" I shouted, I tried my hardest to keep from jumping up and down._

_Angela grinned._

"_That's wonderful!" she yelled happy for us. Edward put his arm around my waist._

_I was grinning like a goof. This was my dream for such a long time, for Edward to finally be my Prince._

"_Have you told anyone else yet?" Angela questioned._

_I shook my head._

"_Nope, you're the first one we've told."  
"I'm honored." Angela mocked, putting her hand up to her heart._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Who should we tell next?" I asked Edward, I couldn't keep my excitement bottled up for long._

_He shrugged._

"_Parents?" he suggested._

"_Okay…but I don't see why we have to; they basically know we're a thing." I said._

_Edward chuckled._

"_True, but it is still better for them to know." He shrugged._

_I smirked. "You have a point there Mr. Cullen." I said slyly._

_Edward rolled his eyes, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips for the second time that day. We walked home together since we lived on the same street since we were kids. Our parents always knew where we were, if Edward wasn't at his home, he was at mine. And if I wasn't at my home, I was at his. It was something we all got used to._

"_Your parents or mine?" I asked nervously._

_Edward chuckled again. "Don't be nervous. We'll tell my parents first if you want." He suggested._

_I lightened up at the thought; Esme was a very nice person. She favored me well. We took a right turn instead of a left, walking up the Cullen's driveway; a path I've grown to all too familiar to. Edward opened the door and shouted,_

"_Mom?" _

_Esme came running down the stairs. She was excited to see me again._

"_Hello Bella!" she yelled._

"_Hi Mrs. Cullen." I greeted._

_Esme rolled her eyes._

"_How many times have I told you to call me Esme?" she asked._

"_Esme." I smiled._

"_That's better. So what do you have to tell me Edward?" she asked._

_Edward put his arm around my waist again._

"_We're going out." He announced._

_Esme clamped her mouth to keep from screaming. Edward was grinning, and I was pretty sure that I was blushed a tomato red._

"_This is wonderful news!" she finally shouted. She pushed Edward away gently and hugged me tightly, I could smell her perfume; which consisted of red roses and Love Spell by Victoria Secret._

"_Now, have you told Renee yet?" she questioned. I shook my head in response._

"_We wanted to tell you first." Edward said._

_Esme frowned. "She won't like that. Lets pretend that you were going to tell us both okay? I don't know a thing. I'll call her up right now." She said, walking into her kitchen, grabbing the cord phone._

"_Renee? Darling, our kids have something to tell us." She said into the phone._

_There was no response on the other end, but a minute later the doorbell rang. Esme was laughing as she went to answer it. My mother was panting when she walked through the doors._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Me and Edward are going out." I said this time._

_Just like Esme, my Mom clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming._

"_Oh my gosh! When?" she shouted happily._

"_Just right after school." I said, my smile was permanently plastered on my face. Renee walked up to Edward and gave him a big hug; embarrassing me even more._

"_Mom…" I warned. Renee pulled away, still smiling._

"_We have to tell Charlie and Carlisle." Esme exclaimed._

_Renee joined Esme and the two started gossiping about Edward and I's possible future together. They walked into the kitchen, arm in arm, still gossiping. _

"_What have we done?" I asked._

_Edward grinned._

"_We're going out." He responded._

_**

* * *

**_

_**August 26 2003**_

_**Bella age 16**_

_**Edward age 16**_

_"Get out of my face Edward!" I shouted, slamming the front door on his face. I'm pretty sure that this was the first ever fight I've ever had with him. But there's always a first for everything._

_Thoughts were running crazily through my brain. We wouldn't be fighting if Tanya hadn't moved here. We wouldn't be fighting if Tanya hadn't weaseled her way into Edward's life. We wouldn't be fighting if Tanya hadn't kissed my boyfriend! I swear, I think I've gone crazy. The doorbell rang, but I chose to ignore it, instead running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut._

_I turned on my radio to full blast, letting the loud noise consume my time._

_'Plink' I heard the noise come from outside._

_'Plink' it went again. I got up lazily from my bed and checked out my window; Edward was throwing little pebbles on my window. I sighed as I lifted the glass._

_"What?!" I yelled._

_"You have to listen to me!" he shouted back._

_Childishly, I crossed my arms and turned around._

_"Bella, I _don't_ like Tanya! I never did. She was all over me." He said._

_"Humph, as if I've never heard of _that_ before." I retorted._

_"Bella, please believe me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. If you don't want me anymore, I accept that. Just please, believe me." He begged, he was starting to sob gently. It really pained me to hear him cry. I turned around again to face him._

_"Stay there, I'm coming." I said._

_Edward grinned; the tears were still coming down his face though. I met him on the grass; he had his arms extended out as if he were waiting for a hug. I jumped into his arms and kissed him the lips. _

_"Don't _ever_ kiss another girl but me again." I demanded._

_"Never." He whispered going back for another kiss._

_**Two months later**_

_"Bella…" he began, the pain was clearly in his voice._

_"What?" I asked nervously. "Is something wrong?" I asked, touching his face gently._

_Edward nodded softly._

_"Tell me, I'm getting scared." I ordered._

_"We're moving." He announced._

_"Then I'll come with you." I said._

_"Bella no, we're moving to Africa."_

_"Why?" I was almost in hysterics._

_"Carlisle was invited to research AIDS there. We talked about it, and I have to come with him, along with my family. Bella I'm so sorry." He reached and touched my face._

_"Edward, I'll die without you." I said, the tears were falling carelessly._

_It looked like Edward was going to cry as well._

_"I love you, remember that." He said._

_"I love you too."_

_"I'll be back before you know it." And with that he left me on my front porch, walking back to his house; where Carlisle's car was waiting for him. I sunk to the ground, balling my eyes out._

_It was later that day that I found out that a plane crashed on the way to Africa, no one survived the plane crash. It hit me then that Edward was on that flight and that he was dead. My life; my love, dead._

_"I'm so sorry Bella." My best friend Angela said, patting me on the back._

_I didn't say anything, instead I cried and cried. Angela joined me on the crying fest, she was Edward's best friend as well._

_"Life sucks." I moaned._

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

**Bella 21**

**Edward 21**

That face, why is that face so familiar? I questioned myself. A man just walked into the bar, he looked like he was looking for someone. It reminded me of my childhood friend and boyfriend. Could it really be him? I walked up to the mysterious guy.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He turned to face me, shock was written all over his face.

"Bella?" he whispered back.

My jaw dropped open and I jumped into his arms.

"I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"I told you I would come back." He said burying his face in my hair. I started to cry, the tears were happy ones.

"How?" I questioned.

"We were late on boarding the plane Bella. So we had to catch the next one. When I found out the plane had crashed, I tried to call you. But the phone lines were dead."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Angela told me you spend most of your time here." He frowned. "My girlfriend, an alcoholic." He shook his head. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Same here, same here." He chanted.

Questione bubbled up in my mouth, spilling out at the same time.

"How was Africa? Was it really hot? Hows Esme? Carlisle? Are you okay? Did you get sick? Did you go to school?" I said in one breath.

Edward chuckled.

"Africa is Africa. It was hot, but I got used to it. Esme is still Esme, she wanted to redecorate once we found out where we were staying. Carlisle is staying in Africa for a few more months. I never got sick Bella, and yes I went to school." he answered.

I kissed him again on the lips, I missed them so much when he was away.

"Hows your life here?" he asked in return.

I grinned.

"I just gradutated from College." I said proudly, leading him to the bar where we can sit.

"Thats great." he said.

"I've missed you." I mumbled, I couldn't talk about myself much. I was dying to know about Edward.

"I've missed you too love."

"I can't wait to tell Renee and Charlie that you're back! They will be so happy." I exclaimed.

******************************************************

Just like I predicted, Renee and Charlie were happy that Edward was back. Ecspecially Renee, she was about to burst in excitement. She quickly asked where Esme was, and the two met up again, jumping up and down at the sight of each other.

It was later when Edward and I were alone in my room. We were both sitting on my bed, looking at pictures that he had brought back from Africa. He got me a few presents, I refused to take them since I hated presents. But he insisted. The last present was a small blue box, I opened it and gasped in shock.

"Bella, we've known each other since preschool and we've dated since we were fourteen. I think its time to ask you this. Let me be your Prince, and you can be my Princess. The girl I will carry, and love forever and ever. The one I will never cheat on, or leave ever again, for it will break my heart. Will you marry me?"

A small tear escaped from his eye, and I was pretty sure that I was crying as well.

"Yes." I whispered.

**

* * *

**

**So how did you like that one-shot? This is the first one I've written so I hope it's good. = )**

**I might make it longer if I have the time. So tell me if you want it to be a full story instead of just a one-shot.**

**Review?**


End file.
